Sexy Anniversary
by ashpikachu
Summary: Naruto bangs his sexy redhead milf on her anniversary. Strong Lemon. NarutoxKushina Painring. Uzumakicest. Read at you own risk. You have been warned.


**Hey guys ashpika32 here and I would like to present you guys with a lemon fic.**

 **The main pairing in this NarutoxKushina so all thise who hate this idea may very well leave now couse this is quite raunchy fic.**

 **Also I picked this particular fic up from literotica. Its better to tell you guys before any of you bitch it to me. So read it at your own expense.**

 **Disclaimer:- I don't own Naruto though I would like to own Kushina. She is one sexy piece of ass.**

 **Friday NIght-22.41 PM** :-

Weary from a two hour study session, Naruto rubbed his eyes and stretched his back with a yawn. His head spun from all the reading he'd done and it was clear that he would need a smoke break if he were to get through his next hour of studying. He pulled open his desk drawer and grabbed his lighter and pack of cigarettes.

But before he could get up the sound of his ringtone went off.' Who'd be calling me at this time?' he thought as he checked the caller ID. His father's name and picture was on the screen of his smartphone. He found that to be interesting. He hadn't spoken to dad in a few weeks.

"Anyway Naruto, I don't have much time and I need you to do me a favour."

"Umm, okay, sure." Naruto shrugged. "What is it?"

"You know tomorrow's your mother and I's anniversary, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I need you to buy her a gift for me."

"Why?" Naruto lurched forward in his chair. "Aren't you coming?"

"No, I am. I've just got a lot on my plate right now. And now because my second assistant called in sick, it's up to me to get her one. And I won't have time to do that before I get on my plane."

"Oh, okay." Naruto leaned back and started twisting his brown hair. "What do you want me to get her?"

"Umm...anything you can think of," Minato sounded a little distracted. "Just make sure it's nice. You can even use the card I gave you to use on emergencies. Money's no object."

"Cool, anything else?"

"No, that's about it. Listen Naruto, I've gotta run. Thanks son. I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up before Naruto could say goodbye.

Naruto let out a sigh and laid his phone on his desk as he thought about the conversation he just had with his father. At that moment no hope he had held a candle to the one of his father arriving on the next day. 'Mom and I hadn't seen him in over a year. I know; a year. What the hell is he doing ignoring mom and me like this.'

When Naruto was about five years old his father and uncle took the family mining business over from grandpa. Ever since then Minato ran the business and basically lived in New York, while his uncle watched over the company in Johannesburg. Kushina (Naruto's mom) and Naruto stayed in Johannesburg too, so they only got the opportunity to see his father a few times a year.

Now if you believe that Naruto used to listen to the 'Cat's In the Cradle' song all day, you couldn't be more wrong, because he had his mom, who managed to fulfil the role of being both parents wonderfully well. In his younger and more innocent years, Kushina and Naruto did practically everything together. From baking sweet treats in the kitchen, to going on picnics and working on my various school projects.

Kushina was the one who reprimanded him whenever he got out of line. She was the one who taught Naruto how to ride a bike. She attended every sport event, school play and academic ceremony her son was a part of. They would bath together, eat together and sleep together. They were inseparable and the best of friends.

But eventually, as with all good things, that close relationship they shared came to an end. After puberty struck Naruto was off to his own room and Kushina was no longer the only woman he noticed. Other girls became the centre of his universe, and he hate having to admit it, but he didn't give Kushina the time of day anymore.

When weekends would arrive, he spent time with his friends. And when he was at home, you'd either find him on his cell phone or on his computer-socializing, of course. Naruto's not gonna lie; he was that dick who neglected his mother twenty-four-seven.

It went on like that for the majority of his teen years. But somewhere along the line he noticed how the way their family lived affected Kushina. She appeared to be very lonely to him, which was heartbreaking to see.

He must've matured around that time, because that became the reason why Naruto decided to live at home and drive to campus after he got accepted into university. His sentiments were the house was too big for his mom to live in alone.

Naruto also put a lot more effort in to spending time with Kushina after he finally opened his eyes. But in spite of that, Naruto could tell that Kushina needed something other than her son's company. She needed a man in her life. More specifically, she needed Minato in her life. But being with him on a permanent basis wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Naruto let out another sigh and picked up his lighter and pack of smokes. At least he'll be here for her in the next few days.

Naruto took a sip of his orange and mango juice. Then I made my way onto my balcony to have a cigarette.

 **The Next Day- Day of Anniversary:-**

Dressed in a shirt and boxers, Naruto stretched his back with a yawn and rolled out of bed. Once he brushed his teeth and splashed some water onto his face, he headed downstairs. As he approached the kitchen he was struck by the smell of bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausages and toast which filled the air.

Naruto closed his eyes as he inhaled through his nose to take it all in. "Mmmhh."

He stepped into the kitchen thereafter and discovered that Kushina was the chef responsible for the mouth-watering combination of smells. She was standing over the stove and was dressed in a white silk robe, which complemented her curvy frame to perfection.

Even though Naruto was her son, he wasn't afraid to admit it; Kushina had a great body. And it was the reward she got for all the exercising she did. She also had her long red hair tied up behind her head, and was dancing in a subtle manner as she hummed the lyrics of a Taylor Swift song which played from her radio.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle before he walked up to her and greeted his mother by kissing her on the cheek. He then grabbed the coffee pot, filled up a cup and sat down by the kitchen table.

"You arrived right on time." With a bright smile, Kushina approached the table holding a pan and spatula.

"You can say that again." Naruto looked at the table covered in food. It was a feast fit for a king! And at the centre of it all stood a tall glass vase, which was filled up by a bouquet of freshly cut sunflowers. He thought that Kushina must've gotten them from their garden. "This looks great, mom."

"Thank you, dear." Kushina pushed the batch of eggs she'd scrambled onto a plate, and then made her way to the sink to put the pan and spatula away.

"I just hope you don't expect us to finish it all."

"I don't know why I got so carried away." Kushina smiled as she with a shrug removed her apron and then sat down on the opposite side of the table. "So, my prince," she grabbed a slice of toast, "what're your plans for today?"

"Umm." Naruto added some sugar to his creamy cup of coffee. "I...guess I don't have any plans for today."

"Really?" Kushina looked a little surprised. Naruto couldn't blame her though. Normally around about this time he'd be calling his best friend Sasuke up to find out which event they'd be going to. But Sasuke had to be at his grandmother's funeral. "Then how would you like to spend the day with me?"

"I don't see why not." Naruto shrugged as he stirred his cup.

"Good. It's been a while since we've had a nice mother and son day." She grabbed a knife and sliced a piece out the slab of butter.

"What did you have in mind?" Naruto asked as he took a sip.

"I just need to do a little bit of shopping," Kushina buttered her toast, "Nothing big, just an anniversary gift for your father and a clothing item or two. Then...we'll just wing it." She shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan."

After breakfast Naruto smoked a cigarette, took a nice long shower and shaved his face before he stepped into his bedroom, locking the door behind him. Being twenty years of age meant he often got horny-for no reason whatsoever. And this just so happened to be one of those...little moments.

Unfortunately Naruto didn't have a girl who was DTF in his room at the time, so he'd have to settle for the next best way to achieve an orgasm. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he sat down by his PC and navigated to his pornography folder.

All kinds of steamy pictures and videos could be found in there; celebrities, lesbians, voyeur, legal teens, milfs, anime and so forth. But if one were to take a closer look at his collection, they'd notice the bulk of it contained his favourite act of sexual taboos-anal sex.

Naruto had no idea why he was so into it. Hell, he hadn't even done it before. But there was something about a sodomy scene that always managed to get his libido pumping. He leapt out of his seat and rounded up his lotion, headphones and a couple of Kleenex tissues.

Then he plugged his headphones into the PC, unfastened his towel and double-clicked on a strictly anal video of Phoenix Marie-one of his favourite porn stars. 'Fuck, I need to get laid' he thought as he squeezed the lotion into his palm as Phoenix shoved a dildo in her mouth. What he said in thought was true; it hadn't happened ever since his girlfriend and he broke up.

Samui and Naruto broke up four months earlier, which might sound like a long time to go without having intercourse, but he wasn't the kind of guy who hunted for rebound sex. As feminine as it may sound, he needed to go through a healing period. But he also felt like he'd done that for long enough, which brings us back to the first point, 'I need to get laid'.

On completion of satisfying himself, Naruto spent the rest of his morning and the first hour of his afternoon on social networks and by playing Grand Theft Auto on his Xbox. But once he noticed that he only had a few more minutes until the time Kushina and him were scheduled to leave, he realised he was still in his towel. "Shit."

Naruto quickly jumped into some underwear, a dark blue pair of jeans, a pair of black sneakers and a red t-shirt, which had a thin black stripe that ran across the chest area and hugged his averagely sized biceps. To top his attire off he also wrapped the Hublot watch, which his dad got him after he matriculated, around his wrist and a black leather belt around his waist.

Naruto genuinely hate to brag but he looked good and was almost ready to go. He just needed to apply the final touch. But before he could he heard a knock on his door, so he opened it.

"You ready to go?" Kushina titled her head and raised her nicely waxed eyebrows.

"Yep. I just need to apply my cologne." Naruto headed for his wardrobe.

"How do I look?" She stepped into his room and slowly started twisting her body from side to side.

She looked great.

With her long red hair draped over her shoulders and her light brown handbag under her left arm, Kushina was dressed in a lacy bright yellow sundress, which stopped half an inch or so before her knees. She also had a light brown pair of flat shoes on, a set of hooped earrings in, a necklace on and a gold watch and bracelet around her wrists. Kushina's always had a thing for accessories.

Lastly, she'd also applied her makeup. Not a lot though, just enough to make her face pop. In fact, if you didn't have an eye for such things, you wouldn't even notice she was wearing any-apart from her lipstick.

"Like a vision of beauty," Naruto said and then he applied his two customary squirts of cologne.

The first thing they did on arrival at the mall was enter a ladies' clothing store. Kushina had said at breakfast that she wanted a couple of clothing items. Naruto assumed she wanted a new blouse or a skirt or something along that line. But he was wrong, because she walked us straight into the underwear department.

All types of standard and exotic colours could be seen in this section, and the products were displayed by mannequins and set up along stands, shelves and racks. It also smelt pretty nice in there. It was almost as if someone had doused the entire section in a vanilla and honey scented flagrance.

"I need an outfit for later tonight." Kushina smiled mischievously. "It's my anniversary, you know." She winked.

"Oh jeez, mom, please, no." Naruto placed his hand over his face and dropped his head.

"What?" She laughed.

"I don't wanna think about you and dad...you know...getting busy."

"Oh Naruto, stop being a child and help me find something nice." She brushed past him and examined a mannequin dressed in lacy red lingerie.

He won't lie; being in that store, while shopping for sexy women's underwear-with his mom of all people-had him feeling extremely uncomfortable, as he suspect it would be for almost every straight son on the planet. But he knew he'd have to grin and bear it. He'd already promised her a 'nice mother and son day'.

Naruto mustered some courage and picked up a packaged set of...let's say; conservative underwear. "How about this?"

Kushina turned around to face him. "Really Naru?" She walked up to him and grabbed the packaged attire of a bra and granny panties from his hand. "Does this look like something a girl would wear if she was really trying to get her man's attention?"

"Probably not." He shrugged.

"Exactly." She placed the conventional underwear down. "There's something that looks interesting." Kushina walked past him and up to another mannequin. This one was dressed in black lingerie, coupled with black garter belt stockings that had little purple ribbons attached to the ends of outfit's suspenders.

"What do you think of this?" Kushina looked over her shoulder.

"Umm," Naruto approached her with his hands in his pockets, "...it's a little provocative, don't you think?"

Kushina looked at her son like he was an idiot. "Since when has lingerie not been provocative?"

"Hi. Can I help you two with anything?" A guy dressed in semiformal attire approached them, who wore glasses and who Naruto presumed was gay from the way he spoke.

"Yes you can," Kushina looked at his nametag, "...Takeshi. I'd like to try this on."

"Mmm, okay." The salesman sized up the outfit. "The changing rooms are right over there." He pointed in their direction.

"Thank you very much."

Once Kushina got the lingerie and garter belt stockings in her size, she made her way to the changing rooms. Naruto shook his head as he watched her walk off. Then he took a seat on a circular shaped, black leather couch that was placed next to a squared pillar which had four tall spotless mirrors it.

He also took his smartphone out and noticed he'd received a message from Kiba, one of his friends from school. His message spoke about a party that would take place later that night and he wanted to know if Naruto was interested in going with him and a couple of other guys. He texted him back by telling him that he was up for it.

Naruto wasn't in the mood to stay at home, because in the back of his mind he'd constantly be saying; my parents are having sex right now.

"Pssst," Naruto heard a whisper as he placed his phone back inside his pocket. "Pssst, Naru." He turned his head and saw Kushina's head sticking out from behind the blue curtain of a changing room. "Come here." She motioned.

He got up and walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kushina shook her head. "I just want you to come in here and tell me what you think."

Naruto's pretty sure the facial expression he grew would've made an onlooker believe he was talking to someone who belonged in a straightjacket. "Mom...no." He shook his head.

"C'mon Naru. I could really use a man's opinion."

He mulled over her explanation for a few seconds. "Okay, then let me go and get that guy who helped you just now." He used a thumb to point behind him.

"I don't want a stranger seeing me half naked. And that guy's gay."

"So? Gay guys have got style."

"He's still a stranger."

"Mom." Naruto's shoulders sank. He could see he was losing this battle. "...I just don't think this is a good idea."

"Please Naruto." She pouted her rosy lips and batted her beautiful purple eyes along with her long eyelashes.

'Aww man. I never could turn down a request whenever she made that face' Naruto lamented.

"This is gonna be so weird." He dropped his head and shook it.

"Oh, stop being a child." Kushina smiled as she slapped his arm. "You've seen me in a bathing suit before. This is basically the same thing."

"Not really," Naruto muttered. He really didn't know what had gotten into his mom. She'd been acting strange all day. Well, maybe not strange, but she was definitely more upbeat than normal. And she usually wasn't this open with him. But he just pinned that on her being excited about his dad's arrival. With a sigh Naruto pushed the curtain open and entered her stall.

"So?" Kushina stuck her arms out and did a little spin, showing him her half exposed round buttocks before presenting him with her silk and polyester covered sex and D-cup boobs again. He couldn't put his finger on as to why, but the silk garter belt stockings that hugged her curvy hips and clung to her toned and creamy legs added an extra kind of sauciness to the attire. "What do you think?"

Naruto was amazed; at how sexy she looked! And at the fact that he was finding her sexy! 'I mean, I'd always known that mom was a good-looking woman, maybe not in a movie star or in a supermodel kind of way, but in the...everyday good-looking woman sense. In fact, she was a milf according to the friends I'd gone to high school with but now after seeing her like this... Oh man she can easily give any supermodel a run for her money!' he thought.

But here's the thing, he never would've guessed that he-her son, he stress-would one day find himself wanting to tear her clothes off and, well...do stuff to her. But there he was. Shame he'd never felt the likes of settled in as the front of his slacks slowly began to tighten. He wanted to kill myself for it.

"Naru? Baby?" Kushina raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm?" With a balled up hand over his mouth, he raised his chin to make eye contact.

"What do you think?"

"Umm, pppphhhh." Naruto pretended like he was thinking about it. "You uh...you look...you look fine." he nodded.

"Fine?" Kushina looked down at her body as his cock grew stiffer.

He was tempted to turn his pelvis. But then he thought that it would look suspicious.

"Are you sure? Because that mirror's telling me a story that's a little different from yours." Kushina turned and faced the mirror she was referring to. Then she placed her hands onto her hips and tilted her head, causing her long hair to fall over a shoulder. It only quickened the flow of the blood that was being sent to his cock.

"No, I mean...you look good, mom." He needed to get out of there before she discovered how perverted her son was. "I'll see you outside."

"Honey wait." She made a quick turn and grabbed him by the arm. "...Are you sure?"

"Definitely." Naruto nodded and once he shook his arm free, he made his exit.

"Phew." Naruto looked up at the ceiling. That was a close call. He then quickly made his way back to the couch he sat on earlier, before anyone in the store noticed the lump in his jeans. Albeit he was relieved his mom didn't notice his erection, he'd never been so ashamed in his entire life.

What kind of a son gets aroused at the sight of his mother? Half-naked or not; he felt like scum for it and wanted to climb into an elevator, take it to the top floor and jump off the roof. "I fucking hate myself," Naruto muttered and shook his head.

But not too long after he began beating himself up, he also realised it was probably best if he didn't harp on what took place. He couldn't have been the only guy in the world this has happened to, right? And even if he was, Naruto was confident it would never happen again.

Kushina emerged from her stall about five minutes later-his disgraceful boner having subsided by then-and once again she was dressed in her sundress. She also decided to buy the underwear she'd tried on. And her explanation for her choice was she liked the way she looked in it. Naruto couldn't blame her for coming to that conclusion, and it's needless to explain why.

"So what's next on the list?" Kushina asked as they exited the store. "Oh yea, your father's anniversary gift. What do you think I should get him?"

Only then did he remember the conversation he had with his dad on the previous night. He needed to get her a gift! Fast! And, it obviously needed to be done in secret. "Dad's always appreciated a nice watch."

"He has, hasn't he?"

"Yea, anyway, mom, I'm really craving for a smoke right now." Naruto raised his hand and checked the time on his watch. "I'll meet up with you in about...ten to fifteen minutes."

"Naruto, when are you gonna kick that nasty habit of yours?" Kushina frowned.

"I know, I know. I'm a bad egg. Soon, I promise." Naruto kissed his mom on the cheek and went off in his own direction.

His mind was in a frantic state as he walked around the large, slightly crowded mall, trying to think of a great gift idea. Why didn't he think about what he was gonna get her last night? His head turned left and right. 'How about a pair of shoes? Nah, mom's got about a thousand of those. Flowers? Nah, that's just weak. Chocolates? No, it's not Valentine's Day!' Naruto thought as he tried to come up with a gift for his mom.

He let out a sigh and sat down on a long wide wooden bench, placed between two small palm trees and a large lit up map of the mall. 'Why am I the one who has to do this? She's not my wife'. He shrugged. 'Maybe I'll come up with an idea after I get some nicotine into my system'.

"Yea." Naruto nodded, raised his head and saw the sight of the answer he'd been trying to find. A jewellery store! He sprung to his feet. 'Why didn't I think of it before? Mom loves jewellery' He thought as he made his way to the jewellery shop.

Naruto walked into the large, well lit, sparkling clean store and started browsing through the cased items on display. They had just about everything in there; chains, watches, rings, bracelets, earrings, pearl necklaces-jewellery of every kind. He was truly spoilt for choice.

"What you looking for, mister lovely-brown-eyes?" asked a woman, who looked like she was in her late forties, as he passed through the ring section. Moreover, she was dressed in the store's navy blue uniform and had short curly blonde hair. "An engagement ring for your girlfriend? Or should I say...soon to be fiancé." She winked.

"No." Naruto chuckled. "I'm looking for an anniversary gift for my mom."

"You're married to your mom?" The saleswoman looked stunned!

"No. No. I'm...I'm doing it-"

"Relax. I'm only pulling your leg, dear." She giggled. "Trust a man to make his son buy an anniversary gift for him. How much are you looking to spend?"

"Well, he said 'money's no object'."

The saleswoman took Naruto through all the pieces she thought his mom would die for. And he ended up choosing a beautiful diamond necklace-you know how the old adage goes; diamonds are a girl's best friend. So how could it have been a bad decision? In addition to the necklace, it came in a dark blue suede case.

Naruto paid for the pricey piece of jewellery by using the card which Minato advised him to use the night before. Once he placed Kushina's gift into the bag it came with, he thanked the saleswoman for her services and made his exit. He would've given her a nice tip if she was a waitress, but that wasn't the case.

He headed for the parking lot and stuck his mom's gift into the glove box of his car. He also grabbed his pack of smokes and a lighter before shutting the door and locking the vehicle. Naruto felt like he deserved a smoke for what he had done for his dad. He pulled one out and sparked it by the entrance of the parking lot.

Kushina called him on his phone roughly halfway through that cigarette. She wanted to know why he was taking so long. She also told him she was in the food court section and had already ordered them a meal. Naruto stepped onto his smoke not too long after the call and made his way back inside the mall.

Upon reaching the food court he discovered that Kushina had ordered him a burger which came with fries, a piece of fried chicken, a tub of gravy and a Coke. In addition, she'd ordered herself a plate of fish and chips and bottled water for a beverage.

The large eating area they were inside was surrounded by nothing but fast food franchises. It was also lit up by natural light and had a giant jumbotron like screen built in to it. Moreover, the screen was showing an EPL football match. But it wasn't his team playing, so he wasn't interested.

"Thanks for spending the day with me," Kushina said as they enjoyed their meals.

"You don't have to thank me, mom." Naruto used a serviette to wipe his mouth. "It's a son's job to make his mother happy."

"Really now?" She smiled from ear to ear. "I'm gonna hold you to that. Wanna see the gift I got your father?"

"Mm-hmm." He nodded and took a sip of his Coke.

Kushina bent over her chair and pulled out a black box from one of the bags she was carrying. As she opened it, he was expecting to see a Cartier wrist watch or a Hamilton or something along that line. But he was pleasantly surprised, because she'd bought his dad a golden Tiffany & Co pocket watch. Which looked like it was an antique and something that Minato would love to have in his vintage watch collection-without a doubt.

"Wow. That's a great gift, mom." Naruto nodded.

"I thought you'd say that." She put the stunning piece away. "But it doesn't compare to the one he's gonna get later tonight." She grinned.

"Mom, please. Can we not go there?"

"Oh, alright...spoilsport." She pouted.

"You said we'd wing it after you got done with shopping. Got any ideas?" Naruto put some fries into his mouth.

"Hmm." Kushina's eyes rolled upwards. "Wanna go ice-skating?"

Naruto swallowed his mouthful before he said, "Sure."

"On second thought, I'm not about to go ice-skating in this dress." She thought about another activity for a few seconds. "How about seeing a movie?"

Naruto titled his head as he mulled over her idea. "I don't see why not." He said with a shrug.

After they finished their meals Naruto quickly took his mom's bags to the car and they did exactly that. He was in the mood for the seventh Fast and Furious movie, which came out about a week earlier. But Kushina wanted to watch something a little more romantic. So guess what they watched? A chick flick, of course. It wasn't bad though. In fact, it was funny and he liked the plot.

By the time they exited the cinema it was roughly quarter to five, which meant Minato's plane was scheduled to land in a little under two hours. Kushina wanted to make sure she looked her supreme best before he arrived, so they decided to head back home. They got into the car and drove out of the mall. But about two-hundred yards down the road, as they got stopped by a traffic light, something caught Kushina's eye.

"Naru, pull in here." She pointed in the direction of a C shaped building that was made up of stores. Naruto thought it was a shopping centre. And if it was, then it was a dodgy looking shopping centre.

"What, what is it?"

"You'll see." Kushina smiled mischievously and then looked through the passenger window.

Naruto didn't like where this was going. But what can he do? After the light finally turned green he steered the car into the shopping centre and parked it into an empty space. They hopped out thereafter and Kushina led the way to whatever had grasped her interest.

She stopped at the entrance of a store which caused his jaw to drop and eyes to widen. Its windows were covered by black sheets and its name was written in big bold, illuminated, red and yellow letters. It was an adult's store! No wonder why she didn't want to tell him, because if she had then he would've driven right past the shopping centre.

"Mom, there's no way I'm stepping into that store with you."

"Oh Naru, please don't start with this childish behaviour again." Kushina's hand was on the gate of the store's entrance. "I wanna see if I can get anything fun in here."

"Okay, first of all; stop calling me 'Naru'. You know how much I hate it when you call me that. And secondly; haven't you bought enough stuff for today?"

"Please Naru." She pouted her lips and batted her eyes.

"It's not gonna work this time, mom." Naruto folded his arms.

"Okay then, how about this." She removed her hand from the gate. "What was that thing you said to me during lunch?" Kushina used an index finger to tap on her chin as her eyes rolled upwards. "Oh yea, 'it's a son's job to make his mother happy'. Well...this would make me very happy." She nodded like a kid hopped up on candy.

'Aww man. Why did I have to open my big mouth?' He thought and with a sigh said "Okay, fine. But can we please make this quick."

"Yay!" Kushina smiled and pulled the gate of the store open once they buzzed them in.

In the centre of the small, purple carpeted store stood two large parallel shelves that held up rows and rows of hardcore porn DVDs. And its walls were mounted by all kinds of kinky merchandise; dildos, vibrators, whips, chains, collars, paddles, blow-up dolls, nurse uniforms, police officer uniforms, French-maid outfits, whip cream and...you see where he's going with this, right? It was a circus!

Be that as it may, Naruto felt a boner coming on as he walked past this one toy. He's not sure what it was called, but it was of a girl's torso and lower region, which was pushing its ass cheeks apart and presenting an alluring looking asshole.

Naruto shook his head and needed to find a way to suppress his imminent erection, because now for the second time in one day he was in danger of his mom catching him with one. He quickly made his way over to the dildos' and vibrators' section. He figured there was no way on earth a fake cock could get him aroused. And he was right.

"Hey!" Kushina came out of nowhere, startling him in the process. "I think I found something that might interest you." Her right arm came up with a DVD titled 'Anal Sluts #19'.

"Mom!" He'd never been so shocked in his life.

"What?" She laughed.

"I don't watch that stuff."

"Oh, please." Kushina had a sly look on her face. "Do you think I've never been on your computer before? You really should think of something other than 'password' as a password. It's pretty cliché."

Naruto was lost for words.

"Want me to get this for you or not?" She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head.

Naruto let out a sigh and felt rather defeated. "No." He shook his head.

"Your loss." Kushina shrugged and placed the movie on a shelf. "My stuff's already on the counter. Let's get out of here."

'Fuck, I need a cigarette'. Naruto looked at the ceiling. This day was becoming a little too much. He exited the store thereafter but didn't have enough time for a smoke, because not too long after he made his exit Kushina followed suit-with her handbag and bag of sex goods in hand-and smoking in her presence was something he never did.

Once she placed her second bag in the boot we got back into the car and drove back home. Kushina thanked her son again for spending the day with her as they entered the house, and, for putting up with her shenanigans. He let her know it was no big deal and that he would be leaving the house in roughly five minutes.

He wanted to get to Kiba's place a good hour before the time they were scheduled to leave for the party he'd invited him to earlier on. That way he could enjoy the pre-party. Moreover to his reasoning, He wanted to give his mom and dad some alone time. Naruto figured he'd give his dad a proper greeting on the next day.

Kushina gave him a kiss on the cheek and then headed off for her bedroom. Naruto entered his bathroom to void his bladder. Then he stepped into his room, grabbed a black coat and headed back downstairs, where he grabbed a Red Bull from the fridge and jumped back into his car. "Oh yea," Naruto muttered as he stuck his key into the ignition.

Nariuto knew he was forgetting something (Kushina's gift). He opened the glove box, pulled out the cased necklace and took it out of its bag. But then an unforeseen problem suddenly became apparent. How was he gonna get the gift to his dad? Shit! Naruto sat in his car and brainstormed as he sipped on his Red Bull.

Then a golden idea came to him. He'd simply go back upstairs, leave it in...let's say; his desk drawer. And when Minato calls him looking for it, He'd simply tell him where he could find it. Brilliant. Naruto grabbed the dark blue box and opened the car door. But before he could get out the sound of his ringtone went off.

"Hmm." He pulled out his smartphone, pressed the answer button and placed it against his ear. "Hello."

"Naruto, it's me."

"Oh, hey dad." Naruto recognized his dad'd voice. "Where are you? The airport? I've got mom's gift in my hand right now."

"Yea, that's what I'm calling you about, bud." He sighed. "I'm still in New York."

Naruto's heart felt like it dropped into his stomach. He couldn't believe his ears. "New York? Dad, you've gotta be kidding me." He shook his head.

"Yea, sadly...I'm not."

"You were supposed to get on your plane last night."

"I know, I know, son. But a problem came up in the stock market right before I could. And I needed to stay here, so I can weather the storm the company's about to go through."

Aww man. "Dad...mom's gonna be crushed."

"Yea, that's why I called you." He sighed. "I'm hoping that gift you bought her will cushion the blow."

Naruto raised his mom's gift with his left hand as he took a look at it. But then the subtext in dad's last sentence suddenly dawned on me. "Wait a minute. You want me to tell her?"

"Do me this favour, bud."

'Aww man. Could this day become any more challenging?' Naruto sighed and dropped his head before he said, "Fine."

"That's my boy. I'll make this up to you. I promise."

"Cool."

"Hopefully, I'll see you in a month's time...when business is a little bit better. Oh yea and Naruto, tell Kushina I said I'm sorry."

Once he said goodbye to his dad and put his phone away, Naruto pulled out a cigarette and sparked it in his car as he mulled over how he would break the news to his mom. He also called Kiba and told him that he wouldn't be able to make it to the party. Naruto thought it was a better idea if he spent the night with his mom, instead of her having to sit at home alone on the night of her anniversary.

He felt so sorry for her. And right then and there he made himself a promise; he'd never do what his dad was doing to his mom, to whoever his future wife would be. Naruto extinguished his cigarette, took a swing of his Red Bull and grabbed Kushina's gift before he climbed out of the car. Then he headed back upstairs, took a deep breath and exhaled before he knocked on his mom's door.

"This is gonna suck," He muttered.

As soon as Kushina told him she was decent, Naruto pushed the door open and stepped into her bedroom. He found her sitting at her dresser, dressed in a large light green robe. In addition, she was fixing her makeup in the mirror. He swallowed his spit and walked further into the room.

"What's that in your hand, hun?" Kushina placed her blusher back inside her makeup kit as Naruto took a seat on the edge of her king-sized bed.

"Umm."He rubbed the back of his neck. "...It's umm...it's a, it's...it's-"

"Honey, spit it out." She picked up her eyeliner and began applying it as he took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"It's a necklace...a diamond necklace."

"A diamond necklace?" Kushina continued to apply her eyeliner. "What are you doing with a diamond necklace? Planning on giving it to the girlfriend you never told me about?"

"No. It's...it's for you."

"For me?" She put her eyeliner down as she turned to face him. She was smiling in a subtle manner. "Since when has it been customary for a son to buy his mother an anniversary gift?"

'Aww man. I hate having to do this with all my heart.' He thought before taking a deep breath as he said "I didn't buy it for you. Well, technically I did, but...it's not from me." Naruto shook his head.

Kushina grew a confused facial expression. Then it turned into one that looked like a light bulb had suddenly switched on in her head. "No," she started shaking her head, "no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no...tell me...your father did not cancel on me."

Naruto opened his mouth to confirm that he did exactly that. But he couldn't bring himself to say it, so he just dropped his face into his hand. The room seemed to grow more silent with each long second that went by. You could hear a pin drop.

"That motherfucker!"

Naruto raised his head and watched his mom storm over to her bedside table. She reached into her handbag, pulled out her phone and started pressing buttons like she was trying to break its screen with her thumb. Then she placed it against her ear and folded her arms.

The look in Kushina's eyes would've sent a shiver down the spine of Charlie Manson. Naruto could hear each breath that passed through her nose. And her foot tapped at least three times per second. He'd never seen her so irritated. And there was a time he got suspended for being intoxicated in school.

"This bastard switched off his phone!" She turned her attention to Naruto.

He dropped his head again.

"Minato! How dare you do this to me?" Naruto presumed she was leaving him a voice message. "Isn't it bad enough that you pulled this shit on me last year? Now you're doing the same fucking thing again this year! Minato, what kind of a marriage is this!?" Kushina's voice sounded like she wanted to cry. "It's a farce of a marriage, that's what it is."

Kushina took a deep breath as she continued "And to top it all off, you don't even have the balls to tell me you're not coming yourself! Like the coward you are! You have your son do your dirty work for you! Naruto." She started snapping her fingers, making him raise his head. "Bring that thing here, whatever it is." Kushina walked up to him and snatched it from his hand before he could even get up.

"I've got your so called gift in my hand right now, buddy." She walked over to her window. "Well guess what? I don't want it!" Kushina tossed it through her open window, sending it into their backyard. "Uhhnngg, I can't believe you would do this to me! Minato, you're such a fucking pig!"

The pitch of Kushina's voice kept rising as she stomped, waved her arm and insulted Minato for what felt like an hour. Naruto's pretty sure it was only a couple of minutes though.

"And don't ever bother coming back home, because you've fucked me for the last time! Literally and figuratively, motherfucker!" Her phone was the next thing that was flung into the backyard.

"Uuhhh! That bastard!"

Kushina stood still for a few seconds, looking at the floor with her arms folded and was panting like she'd just won the hundred meter sprint in the Olympics. Naruto didn't know what to do or what to say. What could he do or say?

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Naru." In a twitchy manner, she began moving her hand over her bright red forehead and cheeks. "And for throwing the gift you bought me out the window like that."

"It's okay, mom."

"No, it's not okay." She shook her head. "But, could you...could you please give me a few minutes to compose myself?"

"No problem, mom." Naruto got up and walked out of the room.

'Man, that was intense!' He thought after closing the door behind him. 'I mean, I knew she wasn't going to take the news very well. But here's the thing, I wasn't expecting to see that reaction, because it wasn't customary for mom to go off at dad like that. In fact, it was the first time I'd ever seen it.'

'But I guess it was only a matter of time before she vented her feelings. A woman can only take so much neglect, right?' Naruto thought as he walked down the hallway and entered his bedroom, where he took a seat by his PC. He put his headphones on and played some music as he played a few games of chess against the computer.

He was also trying to think of a way he could make this a better night for his mom. He didn't want her sitting around in her room sulking the whole night. As the PC took out one of his pawns with a rook, an idea came to him. He got up, fished out his almost empty pack of smokes from his desk drawer, and then made his way onto his balcony.

The sun had already fallen and Naruto had a great view of the lit up city in the horizon from up there. He took out his fourth last cigarette and sparked it to mull over his idea. Kushina was applying her makeup when he walked into her room, because she was planning on going out for the night.

Naruto didn't see the point in wasting a perfectly good dinner reservation, so what he needed to do was get changed and take his dad's place. "Yea." He shrugged and exhaled a cloud of smoke. 'Hopefully that'll make her feel a little better.'

Upon exhaling his last cloud, Naruto crushed his cigarette into the ashtray which he'd placed on the table that was up there. Then he stepped back into his room, stripped out of his shirt, jeans and sneakers, and then walked over to his wardrobe. He got dressed up by putting on a long sleeved white shirt, a black suit, dark blue tie, and a pair of black shoes.

Naruto assumed the restaurant Kushina was planning on going to demanded formal attire. Once he straightened his tie and fixed his messy blond hair in the mirror, he headed downstairs and stepped into the backyard, where he retrieved the grass and dirt stained necklace case which Kushina had thrown out her window.

Naruto grabbed his mother's smartphone as well. And to his surprise, it was still working. "Strong phone," He said softly as he examined it. Kushina didn't drop the call before she threw her phone out, so once he did that he placed it inside his pocket and then headed back upstairs, where he knocked on Kushina's door.

"Come in," she said in a dejected tone.

Naruto pushed her door open and found his mom in bed, lying under a cover. She was dressed in what looked like a white nightdress, had mascara running down her cheeks and a couple of crunched up Kleenex tissues in her hand. He wasn't accustomed to seeing her like that, which made it all the more heartbreaking. He walked further into the room and stood by the corner foot of her bed.

"Why're you all dressed up, hun?" Kushina sniffed, moved a little higher up her headboard and wiped her cheeks and nose with her tissues.

"I figured there was no good point in wasting the dinner reservation you made." Naruto took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Come on, mom. Throw your best dress on and let's go paint the town red."

She showed him a faint smile. "Thanks hun." She sniffed. "You always know how to make me feel better. But I'm really not in the mood to go out anymore." Kushina shook her head.

Naruto mulled for a moment. "Then what are you in the mood for?"

"Honey, why do you care? Shouldn't you be at a party right about now?"

"Yea," He raised his shoulders, "but I called and cancelled. I couldn't bear the thought of you being alone tonight."

"Aww...that's so sweet."

"Yep. I'm all yours for the night. So stop trying to get rid of me."

Kushina smiled again, but a little broader this time. "Okay then, how about this? Instead of going out to some boring restaurant, let's spend the night like how we used to do when you were a kid. You climb into bed with me, we'll order a pizza, put a movie on, and just...enjoy each other's company."

"If that's what'll make you happy, mom."

"Yay," she said softly with a genuine smile as she wiped her cheeks. "It will. Now take that monkey suit off and get in here." Kushina pulled her cover open.

Naruto took her phone out of his pocket and placed it on her dresser-along with her gift. Then he stripped out of his jacket, tie, shoes, trousers and socks before he unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt. As he did all of this, Kushina used the land line in her room to order a pizza. Now left in only his shirt and boxers, he crawled under her cover and snuggled up next to his mom.

"So what do you wanna watch?" Naruto used the TV remote to switch on her flat screen and then picked up the PVR remote.

"Mmmm," Kushina thought about it for a moment. "I picked the movie at the cinemas. So you decide which one we'll watch right now and I'll pick the next."

"Alright." Naruto opened the Box Office feature and checked which movies were available to rent. There were a few, but he noticed that the third instalment of The Hunger Games was there. He'd been meaning to watch it. So he rented the movie, pressed play and kicked back to watch the movie that starred the beautiful Jennifer Lawrence with his mom.

"You're a good son. You know that, hun?" She looked into her son's eyes.

"That's what I strive to be."

Kushina smiled, kissed him on the cheek and then laid her head on his shoulder to watch the movie. Their pizza arrived roughly fifteen minutes later. He was the one who had to get it as a result of losing a rock-paper-scissors match to his mom. So once he paused the movie he put his pants back on and jumped into Kushina's morning slippers.

Naruto then headed downstairs, got the pizza and gave the suited delivery guy a nice tip. Naruto was impressed with how quickly he got there. After locking the front door, he stepped into the kitchen and rounded up a large tray, two small plates, two wineglasses and a half full two litre bottle of soda from the fridge.

Kushina told him she was craving for a glass of wine a little over five minutes into the movie, so he grabbed a bottle from the wine rack as well. He then headed back upstairs and re-entered her bedroom, which was only illuminated by the TV screen.

"We better dig into this before it gets cold." Naruto laid the tray on her lap, removed the drinks and placed them on the bedside table. Then he stripped out of his trousers again and climbed back under the cover as Kushina opened the pizza box.

"Mmmmm, this smells great."

Naruto had to agree. The rich aroma given off by the hot, cheese coated, chicken and mushroom pizza was intoxicating. Once they poured their drinks Naruto resumed the movie and they dug into their ad hoc dinner. But about two minutes later, something he found to be a little strange became apparent to him.

As he accidently nudged Kushina in the rib with an elbow, Naruto could've swore he felt the unmistakeable sensation of skin. Did she take her clothes off? He turned his head and noticed that the white nightdress she was wearing was now lying on the floor. Huh, she must've taken it off when he went downstairs.

The faint bit of anxiety he had from believing that his mom might be completely naked-which might've encouraged another shameful erection-was soon put to bed, because he noticed she had a bra on and most likely a pair of bottoms as well. Phew.

Moreover, he suspected that Kushina probably felt too warn in that nightdress. 'I mean after all; it was a little stuffy in here, especially with the arrival of the pizza.' He thought as he took a bite out of the slice he had in his hand and continued to watch the movie with his mind at ease.

"So what do you wanna watch next?" Naruto asked once The Hunger Games' movie credits appeared as he reached for the PVR remote.

Kushina picked up her third glass of wine and took a swing. "What's that movie called?" She looked up at the ceiling. "The one that stars Leonardo DiCaprio and that guy from the Spiderman movies I used to take you to."

"Toby Maguire?"

"Yea, that's his name."

"Oh, umm," Naruto thought about the title of the movie for a moment. "The Great Gatsby."

"Yes, that's the name. Put that on." She took a sip.

"I think we've got that recorded." Naruto opened their recorded movies and shows list, scrolled down and pressed the enter button once he found it.

Mother and son watched something a little different after the emotional Great Gatsby flick. They decided to go with a Trevor Noah stand-up comedy special, and laughed their asses off throughout the entire performance. As they did so, Naruto was glad to see his mom so joyful again. It was almost as if his dad had never stood her up. He'd done his job well.

"Thanks for making this such a wonderful day, Naru." Kushina smiled from ear to ear, placing her hand on his once the show came to an end.

"There's no need to thank me, my fair lady," Naruto used a voice for the medieval era, "For it is my obligation to please the queen."

Kushina was kind enough to laugh, despite the fact of him being cheesy. "You really are a good son, you know?" She played with his hair as she looked into his eyes with her beautiful purple ones.

A brief moment of silence went by. Then Kushina's face moved in. She closed her eyes and began kissing Naruto in the kind of way that no mother should ever kiss her son. 'What the hell's she doing?'

"Mom," Naruto pulled his face away, "...what're you doing?"

"What I've wanted to do for so long." She moved in and kissed him with her soft lips again, gently caressing the side of his face with her small hand. The supple feeling of her lips coupled with the aroma of her sweet feminine scent made him feel like he was about to float away. 'What the fuck's happening to me? I need to put a stop to this.' He thought.

"But we can't." Naruto broke the kiss as he shook his head. "You're my mother."

"So?" She moved in to kiss him again, but he didn't allow her to this time.

"Mom."

"Please honey." She placed her hand on his chest. "You have no idea how badly I need this."

"But it's," Naruto shook his head, "...wrong."

"I know, I know." Kushina removed her hand as her head dropped. "But...the heart wants what the heart wants." She made eye contact. "And I want nothing more than to be with you right now."

"Mom, you're drunk. Please stop saying things you're gonna regret tomorrow."

"I'm not drunk." She shook her head. "I only drank four glasses. And the pizza kept me balanced."

"But still...I don't think we should do this."

Kushina gazed into his eyes for a few seconds. "Who's gonna know?"

Naruto dropped his head and mulled for a moment. "We'll know." He made eye contact.

Kushina let out a sigh and leaned back as she looked at the ceiling. Even in the darkness, he could see her eyes watering up. Seeing her like that postponed what he was planning to do next-get up and leave.

"Mom, please don't cry."

"I'm trying my hardest not to," she said in the I'm-about-to-cry voice, stretching her eyes wide open as she wiped the corners of her eyes with a finger. "But this is so hard to deal with." Tears trickled down Kushina's face, regardless of her evident efforts in trying to stop them.

Now he felt like an absolute dick. He knew how hard it was for most women to deal with rejection. "Mom, you're one of the most beautiful women I know. And if you weren't my mom, then-"

"Then pretend I'm not." She wiped her face. "Just for tonight. Please. Look, I'm even wearing that underwear that got you so excited in the changing room." Kushina pulled the sheet open and showed him her silk and polyester covered pussy, along with her smooth, toned and creamy legs, which sent a sudden jolt down his spine and caused his cock to twitch. Fuck.

But then he realised what she'd just said. "You noticed that?"

"Mm-hmm." She nodded. "I pretended like I didn't. But I did."

Naruto really didn't know what to say, and his facial expression must've shown that.

"Please, Naru." Kushina placed her hand on the side of his face. "Make your mother happy," She said softly, moved in and kissed him with those soft perfect lips of hers. "It's your job." She kissed him again.

'Aww man. I really don't know what to do. This is mom-my mom for crying out loud! The woman who used to take care of me when I was sick, the woman who'd read me bedtime stories, the woman I shouldn't even so much as think about having sex with. This was so wrong! So very wrong. And on more than one level.' He thought as she continued kissing him softly.

'But she looks so damn good! And the sensation of her lips coupled with the soft touch of her palm would've made Elton John think twice. Moreover, mom had a point; I had to abide by my new slogan and make my mom happy!' Naruto thought he closed his eyes as he pulled her closer and reciprocated the kiss with passion.

"Aw, thank you." She exhaled as their lips parted for a second. "Thank you so much," she said through another interval between the sound of their lips smacking. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Kushina's breathing continued to intensify the longer they continued to make out. And without a doubt, Naruto's cock grew into an inflexible appendage. He never thought he'd one day find himself wanting to fuck his mother until she spoke in tongues. And even though he resisted at first, he so badly wanted to do exactly that.

"We're going to hell." Naruto smiled as their lips parted.

"Let's get this thing off." Kushina smiled back, excitedly shaking her head as she began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.

"Aren't you the one who taught me the 'ladies first' rule?" Naruto moved his hand behind her back and unhooked her bra.

She smiled. "Oh, you wanna get a look at mommy's tits first?" Kushina asked in her best bimbo impersonation, sending an indescribable feeling of thrill through his body.

Hearing her say that Naruto gave a vigorous nod showing his eagerness to his mother.

"Naughty boy." She smiled. "Well," Kushina leaned back and slid her bra down her smooth arms, "Here they are." She showed him her large, firm and round breasts and tossed her bra onto the floor.

As soon as her bra came off Naruto had the urge to take a hold her breasts and suckle on them like a little babe sucking to a teat. Her breasts were large enough to easily fit in his hands, they didn't sag at all and her taut nipples could be compared to Jelly Tots. He wanted to get a better look at her boobs, so he leapt out of the bed and made a sprint for the light switch, almost tripping on the pizza box on his way.

Thank goodness for reflexes.

Naruto flipped the light switch and as he turned around to face his mom, he heard a gasp. It left him a little confused, but he noticed she was looking at his crotch, so he looked down and saw the sizeable tent he was pitching in his boxers. "Oh." He smiled as he raised his head to make eye contact.

Then he raised his shoulders and brought his hands up like he was saying; ta-da. Naruto didn't have one of the largest cocks on the planet, but it was still bigger than a normal sized cock. He estimated it to be around nine inches.

"I'm impressed." She gave him a devilish smile, which showed off her sparkling white, perfectly aligned teeth. "It's much bigger than that lousy father of yours'."

By the way, he also noticed that Kushina had removed the ruined makeup. Her prettiness had returned. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head, jumped back onto the bed and continued to make out with his mom like a prisoner who'd just completed his life sentence-who wasn't allowed any conjugal visits at that. Naruo couldn't get enough of her. Seemingly out of nowhere, Kushina became the girl of his dreams. And he loved it!

Naruto slowly kissed his way down her neck, down her chest and up the silky rise of her left breast. His heart was pumping the blood through his body as quickly as it did on the night he lost my virginity. He placed Kushina's rigid bright pink nipple in between his lips and made her moan as he brought his tongue into the cause of caressing it.

Boy, she tasted good.

As he slowly squeezed her nipple with his teeth, which produced a noisy groan, Naruto began to wonder if his mom ever used to breastfeed him. That may sound a little weird, but it probably came to mind because it was the only exception for when you can have your mother's nipple in your mouth. Oh well, if she didn't, he was about to make up for it. Naruto sucked her nipple into his mouth with vigour and intensified Kushina's breathing.

"Do you like sucking on mommy's tit, my baby?"

Naruto rolled his eyes upwards and nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Mommy likes it too." She played with his hair.

'Man, if she kept calling herself 'mommy' like that, the insides of my boxers would soon be plastered in spunk.' He thought as he sucked on her left nipple for old times' sake and then moved onto her right one to give it the same succulent treatment. He would've gladly sucked on his mom's nipples all night long, but there was no gun to his head and he knew there were other body parts that ached for his attention.

Naruto released her right nipple from the clutches of his teeth, made his way back up to her face and continued to make out with her. Then he slowly kissed his way across her left cheek, nibbled on Kushina's earlobe and gently crammed his tongue inside her ear. He could feel her trembling under the one hundred and seventy pounds of his frame.

He nibbled on her earlobe once more and then gradually worked his way down her neck again, down her chest and threw the valley of her tits before he slowly kissed his way down the flat section of her belly. Kushina couldn't help but moan and rub her finger tips into his skull as he descended.

Once his lips reached the hem of her panties he dug his fingers into their band, at the sides of her curvy hips. Then he slowly began pulling them down her waist and exposed the top section of Kushina's pubic hair. Stripping his own mother like this was without a doubt the naughtiest thing he'd ever done!

He didn't think it was possible, but it got his libido pumping with even more fury. He could tell it was an exciting experience for his mom as well, because her panties were soaking up to a further extent against his chest. He simply couldn't wait to savour the taste of her pussy. The heavenly aroma it emitted indicated he was in for quite a treat.

Naruto pulled her panties the rest of the way down, exposing Kushina's tidy vulva in the slow process. Then he slid the black pair up the smooth lengths of her thighs, down her toned calves and off of her small feet. He was tempted to place the drenched piece against his nose and take in a good whiff before discarding it, but he thought it would look weird.

Once he tossed her bottoms to the floor he placed his face in between Kushina's legs and examined the enticing folds of her flesh. She had one of the most gorgeous looking pussies he'd ever seen-in person and from the ones he'd seen in dirty magazines and videos.

It had a nice swell to it. Her moist lips were snugly pressed together. And the soft looking red hairs on her mons were cut so low he could clearly see the pink skin beneath them. Naruto used his right hand's thumb and index finger to push her lips apart and slowly brushed his tongue over his mom's swollen clit, causing her to groan in bliss.

He stroked his tongue over her pink button once more, traced a few light circles around it and then unhurriedly slid his tongue down the slippery slit of her pussy lips. Upon reaching her perineum, Naruto worked his way back up her labia and tightly clenched his mom's clitoris in between his lips. If only you could've witnessed how she moaned and quivered as a result.

Naruto was also trying to look into her eyes. He wanted her to see the sight of his face in between her legs. But Kushina was having none of it! She was way too caught up in pinching her nipples and what he was doing to her vagina to even notice. After watching her chest rise and fall for a few more seconds, to no avail in her dropping her head, he dropped his own head and began flicking his tongue over her clit.

"Nnnnnggggggaaaaahhhhhh." She squirmed.

Naruto clasped the outsides of her thighs, worked his way back down her labia and made his tongue rigid before he shoved it inside her opening. Kushina gasped and did a sit-up as she pushed a hand into the back of his head, ramming his tongue even further inside her. He's not a hundred percent sure if she did that on purpose.

Moreover, Kushina slammed her thighs so hard against his ears he could've sworn she tried to crush his skull. And not too long afterwards, Naruto began to suspect that she was now trying to suffocate him with her pussy, because his mom wouldn't let go of his head. Regardless of her being incapable of controlling her body, he kept marching on.

Like a trooper he twirled and swirled hiis tongue against the interior walls of her vagina, as if his life depended on her having an orgasm. Going a little further back, if Kushina was indeed trying to kill him with her pussy, it would've been a great way to go out. It also would've been ironic. But he bring this up because the pungent and tangy flavour of her juices was out of this world!

As soon as she finally loosened her grip, Naruto pulled his head up to catch his breath. Then he plunged right back in and continued to devour his mom's cunt, making her squirm, whimper, grunt, cuss, pull on his hair, and cry his name with passion. He could tell she was on the brink of her orgasm.

Naruto slipped his thumbs into the band around his waist, not stopping the eating of her genitalia as he did, and pushed his boxers down until his rock-hard dick was exposed. Then he pushed his fingers into the mattress-like he was about to do push ups-and relentlessly lapped Kushina's clit.

As soon as he heard her say, "I'm...ah! I'm...I'm about to-" Naruto mounted her body in a flash and drove his cock into the far depths of her pussy. Kushina's eyes lit up before she completed her sentence in his ear, "Cccccccuuuuuuuuummmm!" Her legs came up and wrapped around his waist as if he was a pole that suspended her above a den of starving lions. She also dug her nails so hard into his back, he thought she was going to leave holes behind.

One of his ex-girlfriends used to love it when he would do that to her before she came. And from the way his mom almost deafened him, she did so too. Naruto moved his hands under the smooth hairless regions of her underarms, grabbed onto her shoulders and used his hips to provide Kushina with slow and powerful thrusts as she came.

He also thought back to when she was referring to herself as 'mommy'. Which made him think that incest was one of her dark fantasies, so he began whispering in her ear, "Do you like getting fucked by your own son, mom?"

"Yyyeeesss!" Her pussy lips tightened their grip.

"Do you like the idea of having the person you gave life to fill you up with his cock?"

"Oh, yyyeess!" She arched her back and used her legs to pull him deeper inside her. 'Fuck me, mom is strong!' He thought as she said "I dooooo!"

"Do you want your baby boy to fuck you silly every night from now on?" Naruto raised his head to make eye contact.

"I do baby," Kushina said in a somewhat emotional tone as she untied her legs and placed her feet flat on the bed. "...I so badly do."

Naruto dropped his face to give her a kiss, making his tongue slowly dance with hers as he resumed with slowly grinding his cock inside her. He couldn't believe how tight she was. His assumption before penetrating her was that every woman in her forties was...well, loose down there. But he was wrong!

Naruto didn't know why he was so surprised though. Minato was basically never home. And according to Kushina, he wasn't well-endowed either. Or was she only saying that because she was pissed off at him? Who can say? Either way, he was enjoying himself.

"Honey no," she said as their lips parted, which stopped the motion in his hips. "We'll take it easy and have more intimate sex in the latter stages of our new relationship." Kushina played with his hair.

"But right now," She looked into his eyes with those lovely purple as if her next few words were of grave importance, "I've got a lot of sex I need to make up for. So I want you to fuck me until the point I need a walking stick to get around!"

Excited by her words and more than happy to oblige, Naruto picked up the pace and provided her with more aggressive and forceful strokes. He literally put his back into it and fucked her like he was furious with her, and she loved every second of it! She squealed his name in praise for it, racked her nails into his back and kept begging him for more.

Naruto had no idea she could be so wild! And if she wasn't the girl of his dreams before, then now it was definitely official. He soon had her on all fours. He gave her firm round buttocks a light slap before he took a hold of his cock and slotted only its head inside her.

Then he firmly placed his hands on Kushina's hips and rocked his own hips back and forth, continuously crashing his pelvis against her ass cheeks. he also pulled on her hips so she could meet each one of his thrusts. This caused a rhythmical meaty clapping sound and made Kushina's tits rock to and fro. The sweat that cascaded down their bodies only testified in how hard they were going at it.

"Oh! Honey! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kushina cried each high-pitched word to the beat of when their flesh collided. What's more, her red hair was bouncing chaotically as her head jerked forward to the rhythm as well. "Keep! Fucking me! Just! Like! This! Oo! Ooooo! Ooooooooo!"

Kushina placed the side of her face on a pillow and then while looking over her shoulder said, "Put me in a wheelchair! Paralyse your mother!" She buried her face into the pillow and screamed at the top of her lungs.

'Fuck. Why did she have to go and talk to me like that?' It only managed to get his libido pumping even harder. And that only made his body demand for his sperm to be released. He'd been fighting his orgasm off for quite some time. He wanted to last for as long as he possibly could for his mom. But a man can only retain himself for so long, especially when the woman he's fucking uses such outlandish phrases.

Naruto had no choice. He had to let loose.

He grabbed onto the fronts of her thighs and pulled back as he made her straighten her legs. Once he landed on her back, he delivered Kushina a few more powerful thrusts in his favourite sex position-jockey style. As soon as he felt his testicles tighten and shaft begin to throb, he quickly shoved his erection as far as it could possibly go inside her.

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhh!" What seemed like an endless torrent of cum pumped out of his cock and filled his mom's pussy up as he violently throbbed inside her. Naruto thought his mom came as well. But he couldn't really tell if she did. He was way too caught up in his own orgasm. He can't begin to describe how magnificent it was. But 'other worldly' is a good enough phrase.

It was also by far the most intense one he'd ever experienced. Or probably ever will experience. The sinful thought of cumming inside his own mother's pussy, the gateway which brought him into this world-which has to be the most taboo thing that can take place-made his orgasm so much more...powerful!

In a nutshell, sowing his seed into the utmost forbidden garden was an unforgettable moment.

Once his orgasm finally subsided, he felt weak. So he just laid there, panting on Kushina's back as his cock softened inside her, their sweaty bodies entwined and left in the ruins of their taboo lovemaking session. Okay, fuck session. But that also happened to be when reality sank in. What the fuck was he thinking? Cumming inside his own mother? Out of all the idiotic things he'd ever done, this one took the cake by a light year.

Naruto don't know about anyone else, but having a daughter or son slash sibling really did not sound like an attractive idea to him. Fuck! He rolled off of his mother. Once he pulled the cover over their bodies and rested his head and upper back on a pillow, Kushina laid her head on his arm. They laid in silence for a few moments as she used a finger to draw shapes he couldn't identify on his chest.

"Mom."

"Yes baby."

"I'm really starting to regret...cumming inside you."

Kushina raised her chin to make eye contact. "Why? Are you worried you might've impregnated me?"

He nodded subtly.

"Don't worry about it, baby." She dropped her chin and continued with drawing on his chest. "I'll run down to the pharmacy and pick up some EC pills in the morning."

"EC pills?"

"Emergency contraceptive pills. Or more popularly known as morning after pills."

"Oh yea." Naruto's apprehensiveness vanished. "I forgot about that."

Thank goodness for modern medicine.

Mother and son laid together in silence for a few more moments. "Mom."

"Mm-hmm."

"I know this probably isn't the best time to bring this up-actually, it is, because I haven't had a better one. But earlier today, when you left dad that message, I kinda got the impression you wanna leave him. Was I right?"

Kushina's hand stopped moving on his chest. Then she removed it, pushed her upper frame up with a forearm and sighed. "No," she shook her head, "...you were wrong. Your father's a good man, an even better provider and I don't think I'll ever leave him. I've been with him for too long to do something that drastic. Earlier today I was just so...angry with him. I still am. But we humans tend to say things we don't mean when we're angry."

"I hear that." He nodded.

She rested her head on his arm again.

"Mom."

"Mm-hmm."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure." She shrugged.

"Have you ever cheated on dad before?"

"Mm-mm." She shook her head. "This is the very first time. But I can't say I've never been tempted to."

"Really?" Naruto scrunched his face. "...With who?"

"My yoga teacher." Kushina giggled, rolled onto her stomach and pushed her upper body up with both her forearms. "He's such a flirt...handsome, and the biggest man-whore I've ever met. I think he's slept with half of the women in my class."

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded with a smile. "He's been trying to get into my pants since day one. And I almost let him." Her eyes rolled upwards as she tilted her head. "But I didn't want to become another statistic."

Naruto laughed. "I'm proud of you, mom."

"Thanks honey." She smiled from ear to ear, moved her face in and kissed him.

Once their lips parted they stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. "Can I ask you another question?"

"Why stop now?"

"Right before me and you...had sex, you said you've wanted to be with me for a long time. Was that true? Or a," Naruto rolled his eyes up as he thought of a phrase, "spur of the moment thing?"

"It was true." She tilted her head as she looked down at the mattress, making her long hair fall over her shoulder. "I've pleasured myself many a night thinking about you." Kushina made eye contact.

"How did it start?"

"Do you really wanna know?" She scrunched only the one side of her face. "It's a long story."

Naruto reached for the bedside table and picked up his watch, which he'd placed there during one of the movies. "We've got time." He laid his watch back down. "It's only ten past eleven."

"Okay, if you really must know." Kushina raised her eyebrows. "It started about three years ago. I was alone in the house, sitting inside the computer room. I was bored...and feeling a little horny." She shrugged. "So I decided to go onto the internet and watch some dirty videos. But two minutes into one, I remembered why I don't like watching porn-it's boring."

Naruto chuckled softly.

"So then I Googled the sentence 'how to achieve a great orgasm by yourself', and found a lot of...for lack of a better word, unimaginative answers, some interesting ones, one that sounded dangerous and a few which were downright weird."

Again he chucked softly.

"But I persisted and eventually came across an answer I liked. Some guy said he enjoys reading erotic stories before he masturbates and went on to explain about how and why the good stories always manage to make him cum hard. His post left me curious. So I went back onto Google and searched for where I could find 'good online sex stories', and was referenced to a few sites. But I went with one called 'Literotica'. Ever heard of it?"

"I can't say that I have."

"Anyway, I went onto the site and saw all of these...categories; romance, group sex, erotic couplings...umm, BDMS, loving wives, and...I can't remember the rest, but I also saw one called incest slash taboo, which when I-"

"Okay, no, I see where this is going."

Kushina laughed. "I didn't read the stories in that category right away though. It actually took a few months before curiosity finally got the better of me. But after it did I instantly fell in love with the stories in there. And not too long after that I began fantasising about stripping out of my clothes, coming into your room and climbing into your bed."

She took a breath and continued "But I couldn't work up the courage to do it. I was way too afraid you'd reject me, and then things would've been so weird between us. But you were being so damn sweet to me today...especially after your father let me down. It only made me want you so much more." Kushina once again took a break. "I kinda got the impression you were hitting on me."

She shook her head slightly and said "No, actually, I was hoping you were hitting on me. I knew you weren't. But as I thought about that erection of yours in the changing room, it kept that bit of hope I had alive. So I decided to get into that underwear you liked so much, used a little bit of liquid courage, and just...went for it." Kushina shrugged. "And now here I am...as happy as can be." She smiled.

Naruto could only stare at her with a blank facial expression for a few seconds. "Wow," He turned his head to look at the cover and then made eye contact again, "if I thought about stuff as hard as you do, I think my head would literally explode."

Kushina laughed and then laid her head on his chest.

A couple of silent moments went by.

"Hey, mom."

"Mm-hmm."

"I've got another question for you. I promise this is the last one."

"Fire away."

"Apart of that story felt a bit unfinished. You said you wanted to strip out of your clothes, come into my room and climb into my bed. What would've you done after that?"

Kushina raised her head to make eye contact. She smiled, showing him her sparkling white teeth, and had a mischievous winkle in her eyes. "Oh I think I can show you way better than I can tell you." Kushina moved her face in and began making out with him. He thought she'd had enough pillow talk for one night. Well, so had he.

Naruto pushed his upper body up the headboard to balance himself against it as she straddled his lap and continued to work her tongue inside his mouth. He couldn't wait to see what she had in store. She released his lower lip from in between her rosy ones and kissed her way down his chin and across his jaw before she made her way down his neck and chest.

The soft feeling of her lips on his torso put the sensation of having butterflies in his chest and made his toes curl up as his cock twitched and started to swell. By the time her lips reached his taut abdominal region, he was hard as fuck! 'Mom really knows how to get a guy going. The way she gently grazed her nails down my back as she worked her way down my body would've made a monk cave in.' Naruto thought as he enjoyed his mothers's ministrations.

Upon getting her frame in between his legs, Kushina laid flat on her stomach and grasped his rigid cock with her tiny right hand. She bit her lower lip as she gazed at it for a couple of seconds. Then she shook her hair off her face and raised her chin to make eye contact. Kushina smiled and said, "I might not have kissed you after I climbed into your bed, but I definitely would've done this."

Without breaking eye contact, she slowly slipped out her tongue and licked the slit of his cock, causing it to spasm in her grip as he sighed. Kushina also pulled a string of pre-cum off his tip and it latched onto her lower lip as her tongue re-entered her mouth. She licked his pre-cum off, licked his tip once more and then held her tongue against it, tilting her head to her left.

Then she slowly slid her tongue down the underside of his shaft. Naruto had to use an index finger to push her hair behind her ears, as it kept getting in the way of the incredible experience. Once her tongue reached his sack, Kushina used the hand she had around his shaft to pull his cock upwards, making him raise his hips a bit.

Then she took his testicles inside the warm space of her mouth and tenderly began sucking on them. Naruto couldn't help but let out a pathetic moan. Kushina massaged his balls with her tongue and lips for a little while and then slowly licked her way back up to his tip. She pulled her head off and hovered her face a couple of inches or so above dick, puckering her lips. Then a long white string of saliva oozed from her lips.

It landed on his tip and then divided into separate strings that cascaded down the various sides of his erection. After stroking her hand up and down his cock and coating its entire cylinder shape, Kushina looked into his eyes, took only his cock's head in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it without breaking eye contact.

Seeing her like this turned him on so much! His mother's beautiful face in his lap, with her purple eyes locked onto his and her rosy lips wrapped around his cock. It was a wonderful sight to behold. Moreover, it sort of made him feel like he owned her. Not in the literal sense, but in a way that made him think she was saying with her eyes; I'am here to do whatever pleases you, your majesty. That's the best explanation he could provide.

Kushina slowly sucked her way down his cock, making her cheeks fall in, until she reached her hand, which was around the halfway mark of his shaft. Then she slowly pulled her lips back up his cock and loudly popped his glans from her mouth. "Wanna make this a little kinkier?" She raised an eyebrow.

Naruto had no idea how she could possibly do that, but he was eager to find out. "I'm game for anything at this point."

Kushina smiled and then made her way to the edge of the bed. "Sit right here." She patted the edge of the bed. "I'll be back before you can say; finish sucking me off, slut."

Naruto wasn't about to say that, but he moved to where his mom suggested he should sit as she made her way to her cupboards. He couldn't help but stare at her slightly bent over, round derrière as she looked for whatever would make the blowjob 'kinkier'. He also began to wonder if she would ever offer him her backdoor.

But he wasn't going to hold his breath and didn't plan on asking her either. Three of the girls he'd built up the courage to ask rejected the idea, which made him believe that porn stars were the only women that were up for being sodomised. Well, them and the occasional ordinary woman. But he didn't think his luck would turn around anytime soon.

Kushina pulled out a white bag from a cupboard. It looked familiar. But Naruto couldn't put his finger on where he'd seen it before. She walked over to her dresser, placed the bag beside her makeup kit and reached inside it. Then with a naughty look on her face, she pulled out a pink set of fur covered handcuffs, which was something he couldn't say he saw coming.

What's more, seeing the handcuffs made him remember where he'd seen the bag before-the adult's store. Naruto was way too distracted to notice what she'd bought when they were in there, but apparently handcuffs were one of the items. Kushina walked up to him and stood in between his legs. "I think you'll know what to do with these." She handed him the furry handcuffs and spun around.

Naruto did indeed know. He unlocked the cuffs, grabbed Kushina's left hand and brought it behind her back to cuff it. he did the same thing to her other hand. He can't say that bonding a girl during intercourse was one of the things he needed to check off his bucket list. But if that's what his mom was into, then why not give it a go?

Once he placed the handcuffs' two keys on the bedside table, next to the almost empty bottle of soda, Kushina turned around and got down on her knees. "This way my hands can no longer disturb your BJ." She smiled, bent over and took his glans penis inside her mouth.

Then she began bobbing her head up and down the first half of his slightly flaccid erection, which had gotten like that because of the intermission they took to spice things up. But as Kushina carried on giving him head, making increasingly noisy slurping sounds as she did, his cock quickly grew back into an inflexible appendage.

Naruto also had to admit that his mom was right; this was definitely kinkier. Seeing her hands tied up behind her back with his cock inside her mouth was hot as fuck. He was glad he tried this. Kushina's hair soon became a problem again, so he moved it behind her head. Moreover, he used his right hand to keep it there in a ponytail.

She pulled her head up and popped him from her mouth. "Thanks hun." Kushina winked, licked the tip of his cock and then took him inside her jaws again.

Naruto closed his eyes, sat back and sighed blissfully for the next couple of minutes as she sucked his cock, speeding up and slowing down at unpredictable moments. The wet sounds his mom continued making was music to his ears. He love it when a woman puts her heart into her blowjob.

Kushina's head suddenly stopped bobbing when only the head of his dick was left in her mouth. She got her bearings and then slowly started sucking her way downwards, taking him in inch by inch until she reached the halfway mark of his cock. To the contrary of what he thought would happen next, Kushina didn't stop and pull her head back up, she just kept going.

'Was she about to do what no girl had ever done before her?' Naruto gripped her hair a little tighter in both excitement and anticipation. Kushina took a few more centimetres in her mouth at a snail's pace before she took a break. Naruto could see she was struggling to take in his last three inches. But he knew she was also determined to get the job done, because it appeared as if pulling up was simply not an option.

After exhaling through her nose a few times, Kushina soldiered on with her hands resting on her ass, which looked like a curvy version of the letter m from where he was sitting. She gradually took him deeper, deeper and deeper inside her mouth, until her bottom lip finally made contact with his sack. She did it!

It felt like he'd watched a really short movie, where the protagonist accomplished the goal she'd set herself out to achieve. He'd always loved happy endings-especially this one. Naruto sighed with satisfaction and let his eyes roll back as he savoured the majestic moment of the first time he'd ever entered a woman's throat.

To him, it felt like the head of his cock had suddenly been wrapped in velvet. Good thing holding back your second load is so much easier. Otherwise he would've shot it right down his mom's throat, and then the night would've been over. She pulled her head back up and slowly slid her rosy lips off his cock's head, causing him to shudder.

Then she took him in her mouth again and made her way back down shaft. Practice really does make perfect, because getting Naruto's cock lodged inside her oesophagus wasn't a difficult task for her the second time around. He would've given his mom a high-five for being such a quick learner. But her hands were literally tied.

After popping his glans from her lips once more, Kushina looked into his eyes with intensity. It was almost as if she was trying to say; 'I've done my job, now it's time for you to do yours and fuck the shit out of me.' If that's what she was really trying to convey, Naruto was more than happy to oblige. He placed his hands on the sides of her torso as he helped her get to her feet.

She wanted to straddle his lap thereafter, but he made his mom turn around instead. He knew that taking charge during intercourse was a trait that a lot of women loved, and Naruto felt like he'd been sitting in the passenger seat for too long. He used a hand to tap on Kushina's inner thighs, making her spread her legs apart.

Once he got them over his legs, which were spread out by roughly a foot, he placed his hands in between her arms and on her narrow waist. With the weight of her body now fully in his control, Naruto made her pussy hover an inch or so above the tip of his erection. Then he lowered her, slowly pushed her labia apart with his tip and allowed her vaginal opening to swallow only his cock's head.

Naruto held her in that position for a few seconds, and then completely out of nowhere, he released her frame and impaled his mother, which caused her to gasp as her head fell back. He leaned back a bit to get her hair out his face and pushed her up his cock. Then he dropped her back onto his lap before his glans could escape from the warmth of her genitalia.

"Uuhhnngg, uuhhnngg, uunhhnngg, uunhhnngg, uunhhnngg." Naruto continued to bounce her in a slow and powerful fashion.

This was without a doubt the best night of his life. He'd gotten deep throated for the very first time, and now he was fucking his new dream girl with her hands tied back her back. Naruto didn't want the night to ever come to an end, which unfortunately was impossible. But he wasn't about to let the experience end anytime soon.

He let Kushina bounce on his lap and penetrate herself for a couple of minutes as he plotted his next move. Then an idea came to him. If this didn't make her cum again, he didn't know what would. Naruto pushed his left arm through the gap between her bound left arm and torso, and then placed his forearm across her stomach, grabbing onto the other side of her waist.

Kushina stopped bouncing once she landed on his pelvis for one last time. Now that he felt like she was securely balanced, Naruto reached downwards and grabbed her right shin. Then he pulled her leg up the bed and placed her foot behind the small of his back. Without his aid or a single word from him, Kushina did the same thing with her other foot, making her upper body drop forward a little.

Those yoga classes she'd been attending had paid off. Naruto pushed his right arm through the gap on the other side of her torso and interlocked eight of his fingers under her soft breasts. "Lock your feet together," He said and as soon as he felt her do so behind me, he used all the strength in his legs to get to his feet.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kushina's upper body dropped to the lowest point his arms would allow it to go as her heels came up and struck the centre of his back.

Naruto thought his mother came as she let out her ear piercing scream, because the walls of her pussy robustly began contracting around his cock. In addition, he could see her eyes squinting in the mirror at her dresser as her one eyelid twitched.

He knew this would work.

Naruto made a quick one-eighty degree spin, dropped Kushina's upper frame onto the bed and then unlocked her legs from behind his back. Then he grabbed onto her curvy hips and began driving his erection inside his handcuffed mother as she came.

A few moments later she said, "Spank me!"

"What?"

"I said spank my ass!" Kushina pulled her hands a little higher up her back.

'There she goes again.' Naruto said that in thought because it seemed like Kushina had a split personality. Every time sex got heated, he saw a side of her he couldn't recognise a shred of. But he liked that twisted part of her. It made the sex so much better. Naruto removed his hands from her hips, crossed his right arm over to the other side of her body and gave Kushina's left cheek a light slap as he continued to thrust his hips back and forth.

"Harder!"

'I guess that wasn't satisfying.' Naruto thought as he crossed his arm back over to the other side of her body and gave her right buttock a somewhat 'harder' slap. But Kushina still wasn't satisfied.

"C'mon Naru." She panted. "Make me pay for being such a dirty mom!"

As you can probably tell, Naruto wasn't all that comfortable with striking his mother. It felt extremely weird. But he figured it was all in the name of having fun. So he made his hand rigid before he moved it back over to the other side of her body and gave Kushina's left cheek a good hard whack that echoed through the room.

"Oh, yes!" The walls of her pussy tightened around his cock.

Naruto moved his hand back over to the other side of her body and gave her other cheek a hard whack as well, leaving a rosy handprint behind. Kushina let out loud yelps of 'yes' as he continued altering between which butt cheek he would slap. But once he felt like he'd done a good enough job in fulfilling her desire to be spanked, Naruto grabbed onto her hips and made shoving his cock inside her his number one priority.

The groaning sounds Kushina made only motivated him in trusting his hips with more energy, which caused the sound of when their flesh met to be even more thunderous. Sweat cascaded down his face, back, chest and legs, and was going to cum again pretty soon. But his mother prevented that from happening.

"Honey, slow down." She gasped for air and Naruto did as she requested. "I still...wanna do...one more thing," she shook her head and looked over her shoulder, "...before you blow that second creamy load of yours." Kushina smiled.

"Okay." The motion in his hips came to an end. "What is it?"

"First pull out and then go over to my dresser." She looked in its direction.

Once he extracted his glistening cock, Naruto did exactly that.

"Okay, now reach into that bag and take out the treat that awaits you."

Naruto had no clue what else could be inside that sex bag of hers, but he honestly expected it to be even more entertaining than those handcuffs were, because his mom seemed to have a knack for coming up with great things to do and say during sex. And the best thing's always saved for last, right?

Not wanting to spoil the surprise, Naruto stuck his hand into the bag without looking inside it and felt an object that felt like it was made out of really soft plastic. He pulled it out and as he read the bold black words written on the red and white tube in his hand, his jaw dropped and heart began to beat with fury-'Anal Lube, Cherry Flavoured'.

Naruto looked over at his mom, who was still bent over her bed. She smiled. "I've been fantasising about it after I found that smut on your computer. I was planning on doing it with your father tonight." Kushina grew her utmost mischievous smile. "But now I get to do it with the person I was doing it with in my fantasises."

Nartuto thought there was no way he could possibly get more turned-on, but Kushina proved him wrong by adding, "I've even shoved my vibrator up there once, hoping that it would someday be your cock."

Naruto closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and even though he felt like sprinting, he walked over to her with composure. "Mom," He shook his head, "...you're the greatest." Those were the only words he could find.

"I know."

Naruto laid the lube on the bed and got down on his knees to laid his hands on Kushina's firm round derrière. His fingers trembled and heart pounded like he was on the verge of having a panic attack. He placed his thumbs in between the groove of her ass and slowly pried her cheeks open. Then he moved his face in and stared his mother's pink rectum in the face.

It was spotless, not a single strand of hair could be seen and looked like it had never been penetrated-even if his mom really did stick her vibrator up there. Good thing she bought the lubricant. Otherwise his cock might've been denied access. Naruto pushed her cheeks further apart, sinking his thumbs into her handprinted flesh.

Then he stuck his tongue out and stroked it over her asshole, making Kushina's cheeks flex in his palms as she let out a soft moan. Naruto lapped her forbidden hole a few more times before he made his tongue rigid and tried to penetrate it. But his tongue couldn't do it. His mother was sealed too tight. He mulled for a moment.

Then he reached for the lubricant, uncapped it and applied an ounce of its reddish white cream onto his right hand's index finger. The scent of sugary cherries filled his nostrils as he did. Kushina made the right call by getting that flavour. Naruto rubbed the cream onto her sphincter, applied a little more onto his finger and used his other hand to rub it up and down the entire lengths of his middle and index finger.

Then he placed his left hand on her left buttock and pulled it away from its partner with his thumb. Once he placed the tip of his lubricated index finger against her asshole, Naruto slowly shoved it inside her. Kushina didn't even flinch. He drove his finger in further, until his knuckle was locked in between her tight ring.

And still there was no reaction from his mother. Naruto wiggled his finger inside the heat of her ass and then pushed his middle finger in as well, until both of his knuckles were trapped in between her sphincter. Then he slowly pushed his fingers all the way in and finally heard a moan.

He was tempted to throw his ring finger into the mix. But three's a crowd. And Naruto was afraid of the damage that crowd could cause. Upon extracting his fingers, he pushed her cheeks apart and stuffed his tongue inside her asshole. Kushina groaned and tapped his forehead with the fingers on one of her cuffed hands.

His own fingers had done a good job in loosening her up and the flavoured lubricant literally made savouring her ass sweeter. Naruto pulled his tongue out, grabbed the lube and squeezed it into his palm. Then he stroked it into his rock-hard cock.

Playing with Kushina's ass maintained the strength of his erection, and the time had arrived for his cock to go where it had never gone before. Naruto couldn't wait, but would have to, because the sound of Kushina's ringtone went off.

Aww man. Talk about bad timing.

"Would you please check who that is, hun?" She looked over her shoulder.

"Let it go to voicemail."

"I think it might be important. Why else would they be calling at this time?"

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh, got to his feet and walked over to her dresser. Why didn't he leave that thing in the backyard? He shook his head, wiped his hand on his thigh and then picked up the phone. The name 'Minato' was on the screen. "It's dad." He looked at his mother.

"Really?" She scrunched her face. "Okay then, untie me quickly." She raised her hands.

Naruto placed the phone on the bed, grabbed the keys from the bedside table and stuck one into the keyhole. But he was having a slightly difficult time in unlocking the cuffs.

"Naruto, hurry up."

"Hang on." Naruto took the key out and tried the other. "I'm trying."

Ironically, Kushina's phone stopped ringing as soon as he got her free. She reached for it, looked at its screen and then turned her attention to her son. She looked a little miffed. Naruto could only raise his shoulders and bring his hands up as if he was saying; 'what could I do?'

"Oh well." Naruto placed the cuffs on the bedside table. "Let's get back to what we were about to do." But before they could, her phone went off again.' Oooof course.' He sighed.

Kushina smiled, pressed the answer button and placed the phone against her ear. "Hi, Minato."

Naruto folded his arms and rolled his eyes as Minato replied. Naruto felt a little angry and confused at this moment. Confused, because he thought Kushina would give his dad the silent treatment for at least a month after he cancelled on her. Or at least the way she reacted after he broke the news to her suggested that's how it would go down.

But there she was, talking to him like nothing happened. And he thought the reason why he was angry came from the childish part of him- I mean come on! They had to postpone anal sex. Well, that, and he thought that his mom was letting his dad walk all over her.

"Oh, so this is the time you call to apologise?"

As Minato gave his explanation-which was probably about a meeting or maybe he wanted her to calm down before calling-Kushina placed her hand over the phone and whispered, "Naru." She smiled, nudged her head towards her rear end and bit her lower lip as she placed the phone against her ear.

Naruto couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle as his befuddlement disappeared. As she said, "So how are you gonna make this up to me?" He got behind her, down on his knees and stroked his cock back into a rigid state. The sight of Kushina's ass and thought entering it made the process incredibly quick.

"Oh, really?"

With his cock in the grip of his right hand, Naruto placed his other hand on the small of her back and raised his right knee, planting his foot flat on the ground. Then he shifted a little closer to Kushina and squeezed his cock's head in between the warm cleft of her cheeks. It made his heart start racing again.

"You have your son to thank for why I'm so calm." Naruto slowly drove his hips forward and pressed the tip of his erection against her sphincter. "No, don't call him now. The day I had with him has left him...drained."

Naruto laughed softly. Then he pushed his hips forward and let out a sigh as the head of his cock got sucked in by her rectum. "Uuuuhhhgg." Her sphincter tightened its lock. "Huh? Oh...nothing. I think I just pulled something when I threw your gift out the window earlier today. Sorry about that."

Seeing only his cock's head inside Kushina's ass caused him to shudder. It also made him wish he had his camera with him. This was spank bank material. Naruto placed his hands onto her hips, shifted a little closer and drove his dick in by a further inch. "Uhngg...yea, I'll go and get it checked out at the doctor tomorrow."

He thought his mom's pussy was tight, but it had nothing on the sensation her asshole provided. It was without a doubt the tightest space his cock had ever been in. Naruto also knew he had to tread lightly in this dangerous game they were playing. Minato was a clever guy and there was a real possibility in him figuring out why Kushina was really groaning.

Naruto probably wouldn't have been a suspect, but he might have thought that there was some other guy fucking his spouse as she spoke to him. As gently as he could, Naruto pushed his cock a little deeper. But his efforts were in vain. Kushina had to place her hand over her mouth to muffle a groan.

Naruto could see she wouldn't be able to do this without getting busted. So he stopped trying to stuff his cock inside her ass, leaving only half of it lodged up there. But then Kushina said, "Could you hold that thought for just one sec." She pressed the hold button. "Naru, get the rest of the way in so I can get used to your girth."

Naruto placed his hands on her hips, pushed his own hips forward and slowly drove his cock the rest of the way in. Kushina had to bury her face into the mattress. "Nnnnnnnnngggggggggghhhhhhhhhh." Once his pelvis made contact with her cheeks, Naruto slowly pulled his way out, causing another long groan, until he popped his cock's head out of her rectum. He could see she needed more lube.

"Hold on." Mom got to her feet, onto the bed and lay flat on her back. "I read somewhere that it's easier in this position."

"Okay." Naruto reached for the lubricant and squeezed a generous amount of it into his palm as Kushina took Minato off hold.

"I'm back."

Naruto stroked the cream into his cock and couldn't help but stare at Kushina's pussy, as her legs were now over the bed. He moved his face in thereafter and started lapping her labia as his parents' conversation continued. Kushina's pussy tasted too good to be ignored. But he also had an anal experience to get through.

He felt like a kid in a candy store.

Naruto hooked her legs over his shoulders and licked her moist pussy lips a few more times. Then he got onto his feet, onto the bed and grasped his shaft before he squeezed his glans inside her asshole. Once he placed his hands on the mattress, at the sides of her torso, Naruto began thrusting his hips forward.

He's not sure if it was due to the sex position or extra amount of lube, maybe even both, but handling the girth of his cock was much easier for his mom this time around. As he slowly began rocking his hips back and forth, she just gazed into his eyes, played with her clit and flashed him a smile every now and then.

Naruto knew she could now do this without getting caught, so the pace in his hips picked up, making Kushina's tits jiggle up and down. She also removed her right hand from her pussy and bit her index finger during one of Minato's turns to speak. Then the fact that he was doing three taboo things at the same time suddenly dawned on him.

He was fucking his mom, no, sodomising her as she spoke to her husband-incest, anal and adultery. What a combination. Moreover, it was all being done on the day they were pronounced husband and wife. And according to his calculations, he thought that was also the night they made him. Thinking about all of this got his libido kicking like crazy. Naruto had to set his sperm free.

He extracted his erection from his mom's rectum, dropping her legs off of his shoulders. Then he got upright and aimed his cock at her chest as he began stroking it. But his first white rope was too powerful. Accompanied by a grunt, it rocketed out and landed in between Kushina's left nostril and cheek, almost going into her eye. She did nothing but smile and carry on chatting as if nothing happened.

Naruto's second string wasn't as powerful, but it managed to land on the intended area by splashing the inner side of her left tit. His final three squirts were pathetic and could only make it onto her stomach. They also weren't as creamy as the load on her face. But he didn't care. Fuck. That felt so good. He panted.

"Okay." Kushina looked at the ceiling. "I gotta go, Minato. It's," she took a look at the phone's screen and then placed it against her ear, "Ten to twelve on this side of the planet. I'll talk to you tomorrow...Okay...bye." She dropped the call and sat forward, making his semen slide down her body.

"And who said you were allowed to cum on my face?" Kushina tilted her head and raised her eyebrows with a smile, causing cum to drip off her cheek and land on her breast.

"Sorry about that. I was honestly aiming for your chest."

She shook her head. "Pass me my panties." She pointed at them.

Naruto hopped off the bed, picked up the black pair and handed them to her.

"You men don't know how to behave yourselves." She wiped her face, chest and stomach. On completion, Kushina tossed her underwear back onto the floor. They then got back under the cover, where she rested her head on his arm.

"Mom."

"Yes."

"Can what we did to dad be a first and last time thing? I'm starting to feel bad about it."

"Ummmm," she thought about it for a moment and then shrugged, "okay...I just wanted to exact a little bit of revenge."

"Mission accomplished."

Kushina waited for a moment before she said, "Why is it that every time after you cum, you grow a conscious?"

"Huh." Naruto's eyes rolled upwards. He didn't notice it before then, but Kushina was right, he did have that trait. "...I don't know." He shrugged. "I guess that's just how I'm built."

Another silent moment went by. Then Kushina said, "Does that mean you don't want to have sex with me anymore?"

"Nooooooo." Naruto shook his head. "Not that part. Fucking you is too good to only do it once."

She gasped. "Watch your language, young man." Kushina slapped his chest. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Actually." Naruto turned his head and planted his lips on hers. "I do."

She laughed as their lips parted. "Honey."

"Yep."

"I'm still horny."

"Mom." Naruto sighed and then opened the cover to take a look at his spent cock. "It's gonna take at least half an hour for it to recuperate." He dropped the sheet.

"I know another limb that can get the job done." She smiled, placed her thumb on his lower lip and pulled it downwards.

Naruto chuckled. "I've said it before and I'll say it again; it's a son's job to make his mother happy." He dived under the cover and got back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that's it!**

 **This is my first time ever uploading a fic on this site. Now I know that this is not an original fic and I copied it from Literotica but still I did spent soome time and effort into properly editing to suit this category.**

 **Also if you guys like this one enough then I might think of continuing this fic and believe me when I say that any further chapters will be HUNDRED PERCENT original. Meaning that if this fic gets more than say 80 reviews and 200 favs or follows then I will continue it and write few more chapters. I have a few good ideas in head for this particular plot.**

 **But like I said it all depends on you guys and your wishes to read it any further.**

 **Also I would not like to apologize to anyone for this fic. If you offended by what I have written then too bad because I dont give a fuck and you better get that in your head.**

 **This is simply for my twisted sense of pleasure and all my twisted friends in this site.**

 **Don't like it then don't read it. I don't give a fuck either way.**

 **Peace out Bitches!**


End file.
